Reserva de Hoteis
Reserva de Hotéis *Existem duas maneiras de fazer a reserva, escolhendo exatamente o hotel ou por leiloes ocultos. Reserva Aberta Melhores *Gosto dos sites: Booking, Orbitz , Kayake Expedia . *Tripadvisor :Site muito bom para ver a qualidade do hotel. Ele já me tirou de grandes furadas... Outros * Hoteis: Cheio de falsas promoções. * Redes: IHG (Intercontinental, Hallyday Inn), Wyndham (Days Inn), Marriott, Hilton, Accor (Ibis, Mercure), Choice (Confort Suites), Best Western, Star Wood (Sheraton), Carlson, Hyatt. Sempre olho as abas de promoções em busca de melhores preços. * Visa Luxury Hotel Collection: Bom para hoteis de luxo, mas desconto não chega a 15%. * Mastercard: Priceless, Splendia, Black , World Elite, Platinum, Momento: Nunca achei uma boa promoção. * HSBC: Reserva Oculta *Aqui você escolhe somente a região e a estrela. Não acho que a economia vale a pena o risco de ficar em um hotel ruim. *Melhores Destinos: explca com usar. *Esses são os sites: Priceline, Hotwire, *Forum para procurar hoteis: Betterbidding e Hoteldealsrevealed. *O site Falando de Viagem publicou um macete para descobrir qual é o hotel de leião do Lastminutetravel. Café da Manhã *Geralemnte é bem mais caro os hoteis que oferecem o café da manhã incluso na diária. *Eu nem olho se ele tem café da manhã incluso. Prefiro escolher por qualidade, localização e preço. Check-In *Pergunte por upgrade grátis. Você aumenta sua chance de ganhar um se reservou diretamente com o hotel. *Se ela não tiver, pergunte pelo pago mesmo. Consigui um quarto no hora do check in por mais 28 usd, sendo que ele era 100 usd mais caro. Reservas de Casas *Eu gosto muito quando vai um casal de amigos comigo. Rervamos uma casa de 2 quartos e o preço fica quase a metade de um hotel. Gosto de ter geladeira e espaço. *Eu sempre usei o booking para fazer isso. No menu de filtro tem a opção (a esquerda) de apartamentos. *Outros sites: Airbnb , Homeaway , PerfectPlaces , VacationRetals Albergues *Muito bom para quem está viajando sozinho. Sempre tem alguém para conversar ou até mesmo fazer os passeios. *O preço para 1 pessoa é bom. Para 2 já fica um valor bem duvidoso. Ex: 40 usd por albergue ou 55 usd pelo hotel? *Sites: Hostelword Bed and Breakfast *Sobre: ViajandoBlog Clubes de Viagens Bancorbras *Inscrição: 440 reais. *Mensalidade: 122 reais *Diárias: 7 por ano *Custo da diaria em 3 anos: 230reais *Acumula para o próximo ano: Não *Conclusão: Metade da lista de hoteis a diária custa menos de 200 reais. A outra metado você só consegue reservar com meses de antecedência. Só recomendo para quem ter certeza que vai usar as 7 diárias por ano e que planeja com antecedência. RDC *Inscrição: 880 reais. *Mensalidade: 129 reais *Diárias: 7 por ano *Custo da diaria em 3 anos: 263 reais *Acumula para o próximo ano: Não *Conclusão: Mesma conclusão da bancorbras Montreal *Inscrição: 240 reais. *Mensalidade: 120 reais *Diárias: 7 por ano *Custo da diaria em 3 anos: 217 reais *Acumula para o próximo ano: Não *Conclusão: Mesma conclusão da bancorbras RCI *Me parece a melhor. Estou querendo entrar para ter melhores informações. Passo a passo #Depois de comprar a passagem aerea e determinar quanto tempo vai ficar em cada cidade é hora de reservar o hotel. Procure no google qual o melhor bairro para se hospedar. Eu gosto muito de ficar perto de restantes e bares (tipo copacabana). Eu fujo dos centros das cidades. Geralmente são onde estão as atrações mas durante a noite o bairro morre. #Procure no Booking, Orbitz , Kayak, Expedia, Hotwire, Priceline, Last Minute Travel e Lmtclub . Descubra quanto custa um hotel pela "estrela"e por sua localização. Acostume mais ou menos com os preços para depois você saber se achou uma promoção verdadeira. Ex: Um hotel 3* bom localizado custa 150 usd/dia. Se eu achar uma promoção de um hotel 3* bem localizado por 50 usd, é um bom preço. #Opcional: Reserve um hotel com cancelamento gratuito somente para garantir. Eu não uso. #Passe semanas entrando nesse site Booking - Find a Deal. Na maioria das vesez são promoções reais. As promoções geralemnte não aceitam cancelamento, mas fica quase a metade do valor. Já peguei algumas que tinham cancelamento gratuito. #Depois de achar um bom preço, olhe no Tripadvisor qual a classificação do hotel. Entre no Google Maps e de uma olhada na vizinhaça e qual a distancia do metro. #Olhe o preço no site oficial do hotel: Se for o mesmo preço, ou mais barato, reserve por ele. Se for mais caro, geralmente é, tente ligar ou mandar e-mail para o hotel e perguntar se reservas diretas com eles não sai mais barato que no booking. O booking cobra 30% de taxa se não me engano. Tudo deu errado, reserve pelo booking.com #Tudo pronto para o prómixo passo: Alugueis de Carros